natterunofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidge Gunderson
Pidge Gunderson is a natter user who has been around since 2015, but was under the name @ging. When ever Pidge decides to post, it is usually bad ideas, memes, getting emotional or asking natter questions in which she may use the responses for school. Though, this is something of a last resort. History Natter era 1(2015) Pidge first found out about natter because of the Tumblr post that was circulating around. Eager to have a canon url, she signed up and went under the name @ging, a character from the well-known anime Hunter X Hunter. During this time, she only posted a lot during her first few days before only checking the site rarely to see if anyone else was still using it. Then, natter mcfuckin went on hiatus. Natter era 2(2017) Pidge returned to natter when she noticed that the app had an update in the app store(the app was never deleted since the shut down). Upon returning to the shit post site, Pidge changed her url to @katieholt, which better suited her current interests. The first day of era 2 had very few people, but it also gave birth to the infamous vore meme, which Pidge participated in. Events Potato Farm During the first day of natter's revival, Pidge was declared to be the head farmer of natter by natter user Party Man. Pidge mainly grows and harvests potatoes mainly because of her love for them. During one of her harvests, her potatoes were stolen by a mysterious user. A trial was to be held by Party Mans dog, but the trial never happened for some reason. Pidge is still salty about her imaginary potatoes being stolen. President Pidge One night Pidge declared herself to be the president of natter out of boredom and because she was feeling 'out of it'. She hired Mozart to be her vice president. Pidge made the law that the word 'vore' would replace 'eat. During this presidency, several natterers, led by Tut, started a resistance to overthrow President Pidge and replace her with anarchy. To control this resistance, Pidge attempted to release The Furry onto natter to vore the rebels, but The Furry was malfunctioning. Pidge then ascended into President Astral Pidge in an attempt to control natter. However, because it was the weekend and everyone was tired, no one really cared. Pidge then went to sleep and Mozart temporarily stepped in. Pidge then resigned from presidency because she was tired and wanted to return to normal shit posting. God Vore Pidge sacrificed herself to become NEIL and was then vored. Full story can be read here. Personality A quicc summary of Pidge's personality (both irl and natter): * Introverted * Tired... like all the time * Sarcastic * Too empathetic * Pretty chill * Kind * Certified nerd * Head farmer of natter * Depressed and anxious * Bi-sexual Interests/Hobbies A summary of Pidge's hobbies and interests, and things that she likes: * Art/drawing/animation * Anime and cartoons * Cooking and food * Sleeping * Clouds * Animals Trivia * Low-key wishes she could participate more in the 'events', but is too shy... or asleep or at school when they happen. * Sexuality is confusing * Likes to art, draws everyday * Mashed potatoes are good * Is the only active member of Voltron on natter (therefore Voltron can't be formed) Category:Natters